Eddy's Aerodactyl
Eddy's Aerodactyl is the fifth Pokemon currently owned by Eddy. Personality He comes off as a scary individual, speaking in a low toned voice and purposely making others fear him, though he doesn't mean harm. The only time he means harm is only in battle, being a fast flyer and striking with his fangs. When some lash out at him, much like Eddy when he commented him being a bird, Aerodactyl reeled back, indicating he can just be as startled when the startling is turned on him. It was shown that when he's Eddy's last hope, Aerodactyl is very bold and ruthless and will go to such lengths as to not be deemed as a failure. As shown in the Coumarine Gym Battle, he had a strong bond with Eddy, which allowed for Mega Evolution to happen. Overview Aerodactyl was first introduced in "The Flare Scare", where he was revived from an Old Amber that Eddy had coveted while traveling through Glittering Cave. He was revived in a lab in Ambrette Town and gave of a startling roar, terrifying a majority of everyone there. He tried to intimidate Eddy, but his target wasn't at all affected and Eddy complained with a shout that he hated birds, startling Aerodactyl that Eddy was slightly hostile. He was then equipped with the Aerodactylite and returned into his poke ball and tagged along with Eddy on his journey. In "A Fighting Chance", he made a brief appearance as he was having dinner with the rest of the Pokemon in the group. He was also relieved by the rest of the team that Snorlax's diet was subdued, and he complained that he had to bare his fangs at Snorlax whenever he tried snatching food from his plate. In "The Smell of Triumph", Aerodactyl was called out for his first on-screen battle against a Sky Trainer. Unfortunately he was to battle alone as he was Eddy's only Flying-Type. He fended off against an Emolga and a Wingull with relative ease thanks to his Agility boosting his Speed. He had trouble as he had suffered damage from a Staravia and he was left with little HP. Thankfully, he was able to pull through thanks to his trainer and his gifted Speed and pulled out a narrow victory for Eddy's first ever Sky Battle. In "Growth", he was Eddy's third and final pokemon against Ramos's Gogoat. Aerodactyl had the advantage thanks to being part Flying-Type, and he held up very well by using Agility and increasing his Speed to avoid Grass Knot. When Aerodactyl was zooming in for a Bite, however, he was caught by Grass Knot and Gogoat unleashed a consecutive Grass Knot and Take Down combo, leaving Aerodactyl with little HP left. This didn't stop Aerodactyl from pressing on as he and Eddy connected and felt a strong bond in their combined determination to not lose. Due to their bond, he underwent Mega Evolution for the first time and Mega Evolve into Mega Aerodactyl. Within that timespan, Mega Aerodactyl leveled up and learned Crunch, and a sense of patience, both of which allowed for Mega Aerodactyl to take Gogoat down with just one Crunch and winning the match, earning Eddy the Plant Badge. In "Shocking Science", it was revealed that Aerodactyl was the first Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Clemont's Emolga. He was used to match Speed, but after being inflicted with paralysis from Emolga's Static, he was overwhelmed by a Volt Switch and was defeated. In "A Bully's Karma", Aerodactyl was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Laverre City Pokemon Center. He watched as Kadabra evolved into Alakazam. In "Scorching Scorn", Aerodactyl was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15, where he watched many other shout back at Charizard. In "Formidable Minds", it was revealed that Aerodactyl was the first Pokemon Eddy used to battle Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader. Aerodactyl was able to defeat Sigilyph, but was told that he lost to Olympia's Slowking. In "The Pieces Move", Aerodactyl was called out when Anistar City, and the rest of Kalos, was under level red emergency from Lysandre's threat. Ed and Eddy hurried onto Aerodactyl's back, and he made Double D hold onto his tail as he used his Fly move and sailed off into the skies. While up there, he grinned when Eddy commented on his he liked Fly. Aerodactyl carried the Eds off to Lumiose City, where he was recalled and the Eds ran from the cops. In "Contrary", Aerodactyl was called out as The Cents were making their escape and off towards Geosenge Town so as to stop the ultimate weapon. He flew The Cents off from Lumiose Cit, with Double D hanging on for dear life again, and made way from the police and off to save the world. In "Bad Against Bad", Aerodactyl was seen flying The Cents as they made way towards Geosenge Town, where the ultimate weapon was held at. He soon landed and allowed for The Cents to make way towards the abandoned Pokemon Center. He was later called out to battle alongside Lapras and Skuntank to battle against The Gourd and his Crustle, Gourgeist, and Trevenant. Aerodactyl started by using his Fly, escalating and remaining up in the air a bit while everyone else battled. He soon soared downwards, dealing a powerful blow onto Crustle. Aerodactyl then went to attack Trevenant with Crunch, dealing a super effective hit; however, that left him open to be burned by Trevenant's Will-O-Wisp. After some brief encouragement by his trainer, Aerodactyl battled on and used Sky Drop, carrying Trevenant upwards. Soon after, he dropped Trevenant, and the Ghost and Grass-Type fainted from Sky Drop. Soon when it was just Crustle, Aerodactyl went zooming in and used Crunch, but Crustle dodged by jumping, which was the opportunity for Lapras and Skuntank to finish him with Brine and Flamethrower. Afterwards, when The Gourd then used Chesnaught, Mega Abomasnow, and Barbaracle, Aerodactyl attempted to use Fly, but before he could, Mega Abomasnow used Ice Shard and dealt a powerful blow, yet Aerodactyl ascended soon enough. When he went shooting down after Mega Abomasnow, his Fly was blocked by Chesnaught's Spiky Shield, making Aerodactyl take even more damage. Soon, after Skuntank and Lapras were dealt with, Mega Abomasnow used Blizzard, and with Snow Warning, Aerodactyl had no hope of withstanding the attack and was defeated. In "To Be a Hero", Aerodactyl was restored by a Revive Eddy had on hand and was called out to Fly them off towards Anistar City so that they could all rest up. In "Inverse Pests", Aerodactyl was called out to battle against a wild Durant on Route 18. The wild Durant's Crunch missed with ease because of Aerodactyl's capabilities of flight; and thus used Sky Drop to grab Durant and haul him up into the air and dropped him, causing him to crash into the ground and Aerodactyl commented on how he was afraid of heights, much to Durant's frustration. Durant then dealt a strong blow with Iron Head, but the Fossil Pokemon quickly got back up to attack, dodging another Crunch and bringing Durant back up again with Sky Drop. After that attack, Durant was weakened to where Eddy caught him. Soon after, Aerodactyl was seen eating dinner with the other Pokemon, commenting on how they all grew so fast in so little time. In "From Then to Now", Aerodactyl happily relaxed in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center while having breakfast with the others. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Aerodactyl was deposited into the PC. In "Derniere Way", Aerodactyl was added back into Eddy's party for the adventure through Victory Road. On Route 21, Aerodactyl was called out to battle against an Ace Trainer and her Sableye. Aerodactyl started off strong, where he scored a direct hit with Crunch; however, Sableye caught him and used Foul Play, scoring a vital blow onto him. Despite the surprising damage dealt, Aerodactyl got back up and he agreed with Eddy on teh power of Mega Evolution. Aerodactyl thus mega evolved into Mega Aerodactyl, drastically increasing his prowess. When Sableye used Confuse Ray, Mega Aerodactyl used Fly and dodged the attack with little trouble, defeating Sableye when he descended downwards. The Ace Trainer then tried using Crustle, and the two battled with a stalemate of Crunch and X-Scissor colliding. With both attacks cancelled out, Aerodactyl used Fly once more, leaving Crustle to get hit and crashed down on her. Mega Aerodactyl then landed and went for an Iron Head, completely shattering Crustle's Rock Wrecker when the Stone Home Pokemon used it. Iron Head broke through, and crashed into Crustle with full force, defeating the second opponent in a row. After the battle, Mega Aerodactyl reverted back and received praise from Eddy. As they pressed on, Mega Aerodactyl returned to his Poke Ball. In "Once and for All", Aerodactyl was deposited into Eddy's PC. In "Efforts & Heart", Aerodactyl was added back to Eddy's party so as to get his levels increased. In "The War is Over", Aerodactyl was seen as Mega Aerodactyl and battled against Double D's Mega Blastoise. The Fossil Pokemon was seen going on offense with Crunch, but was blocked off by Mega Blastoise's Protect. As Mega Aerodactyl backed off, Eddy and Double D both decided to call off the battle, having gained the Exp. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Aerodactyl was the fourth Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Diantha, the Champion. He was used to confront Diantha's Gourgeist, and his shrilled screeching alarmed the pumpkin. He attacked with great speed, diving in for Crunch, but Gourgeist's Seed Bomb was enough to make him retreat and circle around. As he circled about, Aerodactyl was struck by Gourgeist's Phantom Force, which did considerable damage, though Aerodactyl was fine. He grabbed Gourgeist with the opportunity at hand and used Sky Drop, hauling Gourgeist up to the air and dropping her, defeating Diantha's fourth Pokemon. Aerodactyl remained confident as he then went up against Diantha's fifth Pokemon, Goodra. He embraced the challenging opponent, and started off with a Fly, ascending high and mighty, and went crashing down onto Goodra, making a direct hit; although that left him to get hit by a Focus Blast. Aerodactyl grunted as he took more damage, but still never backed down. He attacked with Iron Head, but a sudden Focus Blast on the ground make debris rise up and forced him to back off and retreat temporarily. When everything cleared, Aerodactyl went to attack again with Crunch, but he actually flew into Muddy Water, which was super effective against him. As Aerodactyl slammed into the ground, he remembered meeting Eddy in Ambrette Town and led up to the events that transpired up to the present. Thankful for Eddy taking him on such a great adventure, Aerodactyl fainted, leaving Eddy with four Pokemon left. Later on, Aerodactyl and Eddy's other Pokemon were registered in the Hall of Fame and briefly expressed his pride towards Eddy. He and the others then went back to the cul-de-sac to live there. Moves * Crunch * Fly * Iron Head * Sky Drop Trivia * He was the third Ancient Pokemon introduced. * Despite not being able to evolve like Tyrunt and Amaura, Aerodactyl can Mega Evolve * He was the first Flying-Type to enter a Sky Battle onscreen. * He was the second Pokemon to undergo Mega Evolution under Eddy's care, and the third overall. Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Rock Types Category:Flying Types Category:Male Pokemon Category:Flying Type Category:Rock Type Category:Mega Pokemon